Harry, ich hasse dich!
by sweety-cho-chan
Summary: Draco ist in bester Laune – Harry ist weg um Voldemort umzubringen, was dem Syltherin so gar nicht passt… Argh, wenn er wieder kommt sollte ich ihn genauso zermatschen wie ich es mit meinem morgendlichen Rührei tue.


_**Hallihallohallöle :) **_

_**Ich bin's )))**_

_Disclaimer: Nix meins, no money _

_Pairing: Draco & Harry ; Hermine & Ron_

_Inhalt: Draco ist in bester Laune – Harry ist weg um Voldemort umzubringen, was dem Syltherin so gar nicht passt…_

_Kommentar: Nun ja, seeeehr kurz… hehe -.-° Und die Kommentare sind auch nicht eben edel von Draco…_

_Hoffe es gefällt wem.._

_**oOo**_

_**Harry, ich hasse dich!**_

Dieser verdammte-! Argh wie ich ihn doch hasse! Er muss _natürlich _wieder alles im Alleingang machen – wie immer. An andere denken tut er ja nie! Pah, er doch nicht! Oh, ich könnte ihm den schmalen Hals umdrehen, wenn der nicht schon umgedreht war. Was dachte er sich eigentlich dabei! Ich wusste schon immer, dass er nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen war, aber dass er dann gleich so am Rad dreht hätte ich auch nicht gedacht.

Dieser Saftsack! Mistkerl! Flachwixer! Argh, wenn er wieder kommt sollte ich ihn genauso zermatschen wie ich es mit meinem morgendlichen Rührei tue. Ich war heute sogar viel zu aufgebracht um meine _Haare_ zu _stylen!_

Oh, bin ich wütend, _nicht_ besorgt, wütend! Ist mir doch egal ob er abkratzt! Er hätte mir wenigstens Bescheid sagen können! Aber nein, er hatte mich – _MICH! _– glatt außer acht gelassen! Oder nein, er wollte das mir nichts passiert, aber ihm oder wie? Der hat doch nen Knall! Aber nen gewaltigen!

Voldemort besiegen – Ha, witzig! Selten so gelacht. Sonst geht's dir gut, oder wie? Als wenn du ihn schon mal eben so umlegen könntest. Ein einfaches Avada Kedavra und der verkrüppelte Saftsack kippt tot um? Von wegen, als wenn das so leicht wäre. Wie leichtgläubig bist du eigentlich? Einfach bei Nacht und Nebel abhauen und hinterlässt nur einen verdammten Zettel.

_**Ich liebe dich und werde dich immer lieber, bitte vergiss mich nicht!**_

_Dich_ kann keiner vergessen, und _ich _erst recht nicht! Du machst mich wahnsinnig, Junge! Spiel deine Spielchen mit wem anderes, aber nicht mit mir! Weasly und Schlammblut würden doch passen. So wie sich ablecken scheinen sie dich nicht sonderlich zu vermissen. Aber wer vermisst dich auch schon? _ICH?_ Pah, ich doch nicht! Niemals! Nie!

Was! Glotz mich nicht so an! Ich muss halt meine Wut an dem Rührei auslassen! Erstklässler sind mir zu blöde. Wärst du hier wüsste ich mich abzureagieren, aber nein, der werte Herr _muss _ja Voldemort umlegen. Hoffentlich nicht flachlegen… Junge wenn du lebend zurückkommst, findest du hier dein Ende. Du willst es doch so! Ich kenn dich doch. Nicht umsonst haben wir uns früher immer geprügelt. Gib es doch zu, du stehst auf Schläge!

Verdammt, ich bin wütend! Sauer! Fuchsteufelswild! Hörst du? Ich hasse dich! Verreck doch! Bist ja nur du! _Ich _brauch dich eh nicht! Bist doch eh nur eine lästige Klette, die ich zum Glück schon mehrere Tage los bin.

Eigentlich bräuchtest du dringend eine Gehirnwäsche, du scheinst gar nicht zurechnungsfähig zu sein! Alleine gegen Voldemort kämpfen. Wenn du Spaß hast… _MACH DOCH! _Ich steh dir da sicher nicht im Wege.

Hey! Ich hab gesagt glotz nicht so! Noch nie Jemanden gesehen, der sein Rührei in Kürbissaft ertränkt? Na dann aber jetzt…

Weißt du, wobei ich dir auch noch viel Spaß wünsche? Beim Nacharbeiten in Zaubertränke. Du glaubst gar nicht wie viel wir lernen mussten, damit du umso mehr zum Nacharbeiten hast. _Ich _werde dir sicherlich nicht helfen! Selbst Schuld, Dickschädel.

Falls du noch einmal so etwas planen solltest, lass es sein oder stirb! Argh, ich hasse dich wie die Pest! Keinen hasse ich mehr als dich! Du verdammter Bastard! Egoist! Alleingänger!

Warum ist es plötzlich so ruhig hier? Ach scheiß drauf! Dieser verfluchte Potter! Da kannst du mich noch so treuherzig ansehen mit deinen grasgrünen Augen, ich hasse dich! STOP! Hab ich richtig gesehen oder halluziniere ich schon? Wäre kaum noch schockierend… Eine meiner feinen und geraden Augenbrauen schnellte für kurz Zeit nach oben, als ich sich selbst Schlammblut und Weasly von einander lösen, denn dieser Bastard meinte wirklich wieder auftauchen zu müssen, zwar etwas mitgenommen, aber lebend.

Nicht mehr lange Potter!

Ich springe von meinem Platz auf, stapfte wütend zu dem Jungen – der – wirklich – alles – überlebt – mit – dem – größten – Dickschädel – der – Welt. Oh mein Lieber, dein Verhalten wird Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen! Verdammt, sie mich nicht so an aus deinen hübschen Augen, die so verdächtig schimmern. Wenn du jetzt auch noch anfängst zu flennen, dann bist du endgültig unten durch bei mir! Der einzige der hier eigentlich flennen durfte war _ich! _

„Du-!"

Alles was ich noch raus bringe ist ein Schnauben ehe ich dich an mich drücke und mein Gesicht in dein rabenschwarzes Haar vergrabe. Du glaubst gar nicht was für eine Scheiß Angst ich um dich hatte! Verdammt, du hättest drauf gehen können! Wie konnte man nur so hohl in der Birne sein? Voldemort zu überleben, das schaffst auch nur du. Mach das nie wieder, ich glaube, so etwas würde ich kein zweites Mal überleben. Ich wüsste nicht wie ich ohne dich leben könnte. Du kannst auch nicht ohne mich leben wie mir scheint, denn du krallst dich in meine Kleidung, weinst und vergräbst dein Gesicht in meine Halsbeuge.

„Verdammt, mach das nie wieder, Harry!"

Ich drücke dich noch näher an mich, scheiß drauf was die anderen denken, Hauptsache du bist wieder da.

„Draco… es tut mir leid… ich weiß, ich hätte nicht so unüberlegt handeln sollen…"

"Die Einsicht kommt ein wenig spät, nicht wahr?"

Schau mich nicht so verblüfft an Sweetheart. Damit hast du kaum gerechnet, oder? Ein Draco Malfoy-Potter ist halt hin und wieder für Überraschungen gut.

„Hat es wenigstens etwas gebracht?"

Nach deinem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen ahne ich böses…

„Er ist… geflohen…"

_OH NEIN! _Möge mir Gott ein zweites Mal beistehen!

„Harry, ich hasse dich!"

_**Ende**_


End file.
